Harry Potter and the New Dark Lord
by allisonabcde12345
Summary: Harry finally sees the light on how Dumbledore is manupulating him and it is a Dark Harry.
1. backlashes

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter; if I did I would not be here at this computer or even at school.

A/N OK I know I am not very dependable, but hey I am at bloody school and they only have this site unblocked off and on. I do try to keep my readers interested and all. I will try to start using better spells (in both stories). This story will be mostly about Harry becoming evil but he must eventually destroy Voldermont(as always). I have to make sure I can use my Latin translator but so far so good! O and one more thing before I get started, Ibis will be his final year at Hogwarts, however, Dumblefuck is still alive( sad I know) and also I am not doing the whole Horcrux shambang( I am sorry but that's just too much trouble! So anyway enough of my blabber unto the story! O and do try to review, the more review the faster and harder I will try to update.

**Harry Potter the New Dark Lord**

Harry sat by his bed reviewing his sixth year textbooks. Well, I wouldn't consider it reviewing more or less just holding it there while still deep in thought. The thought that he, "The-Boy-Who-Lived" had escaped death again' kept going through his head. IT was of course all piling up on him, you know him being the "hero" and all of that junk. Dumbledore being the heroic snot he truly is had saved him from the wrath of Snape last year when Snape finally had enough and showed his true colors. Maybe it was destined for the grease ball to become DADA professor and then leave like all other cursed professors who had took the job.

Fawkes being the wonderful phoenix he was known for had saved Dumbledore from ultimate death once more, but this time not from Voldieshorts but from the grease ball.

"I wonder what Tom would think about that idea, that Snape was able to subdue Dumbledore and almost kill him, birds can be so annoying! "

"What the fuck was that about? Did I just say without saying it that I wanted Dumbledore dead? Eh, he did make my life hell though…"

Just then the doorbell rang and Harry heard his fat uncle as always wobbling to the door to see who it was.

"Boy! Who gave you permission to give your FREAK FRIENDS the address!? I swear you are more trouble than a cat jumping into a tree always. Get done here and see what this old man wants!"

"Old man…?"

Harry ran downstairs and saw quite astonishing mind you, Dumbledore standing there in the doorway.

"Hello headmaster, why are you here? I figured when you claimed that I would be taken somewhere last year when the time came that Tonks would get me…"

Dumbledore just stood there in a black jersey with the name VICK on the back, while wearing blue jeans also. Not to mention also that he had his usual twinkle and sly smile about him.

"Uh headmasters…are you "busting slack?""

"O I am sorry Harry I was not aware someone in my physique should be as you say "busting slack.""

Dumbledore took out his wand and Vernon jumped to the side and grabbed his rifle on instinct and snarled "Try it!"

Dumbledore just chuckled at the apparently stupid man and apologized for not warning him, and then muttered _sive belt. _

"Is that better Harry?"

"Uh ya I guess so headmaster, I had nothing wrong with it; it was just weird cause I had never seen something like that."

"Harry, I do love your sense of humor but we must for now get to business, for there is a lot to be discussed. As you already know your birthday is in one week, which means you will most likely need to leave this place by then, so that way Tom won't get any ideas. Will you show me to the living room please Harry?"

Harry had Dumbledore follow him and they sat down at the couch with Vernon stalking them like prey.

"Ah, yes do please sit down also Mr. Dursley for some of the information you will need to know also I am afraid. I said sit Mr. Dursley…"

"I am not sitting with the likes of you freaks having those…things!"

Dumbledore then muttered _terra humi _and with that Vernon landed on a couch not daring to move but with his face turning more purple by the second.

"Now as you both know Harry will be 17 in one week aka he will be a full fledged wizard. Now Harry let me start off by saying how proud I am that you have not broken any rules of late. You will be going through your maturity during this week as you may or may not have started to feel yet. I have studied your power structure over the years, and I must say yours will be quite…painful for you. Now before you start to fret I want to say don't worry yours will be worst than mine but it wont be that far worse. I passed out for a good week and n half after mine, you see Harry your magical channels must restructure themselves to be able to accurately control the new surge of magic you will hold. I would also imagine at your power level that you will be able to accomplish up to level two spells wandlessly, however, if your will is strong enough you may be able to do more. I know that you must be extremely anxious and curious now but I want to heed a warning to you… this is not something to take lightly or go rushing into. A wizards' maturity can be quite painful even lethal if you do not take the correct precautions. Secondly, I have good news and bad news for you. The good news is that for you being a Potter aka an ancient family, you will be able to start magic one week prior to be 17 which means in exactly…25 seconds you may and will be asked to do magic"

There was a pause here where Harry tried to take in what he just heard then it hit him like a pile of bricks, and a big grin came over his face.

Harry then pulled out his wand after another minute of silence and thrusted his wand and said _lumos._ All three parties present waited about another 5 minutes in silence for an owl or whatever may happen, however nothing!

Harry opened his mouth to speak, but Dumb-as-a-door spoke up first.

"As you can see Harry you can now use magic freely, I would like to stress the point of you not doing anything that will be harmful to you in the future. Try to control the magic that will generally start to flow through you. The ministry knowing that you have used an unforgivable, yes Harry I do know about that, I could see it in your eyes that day that is why it is important to master Occulemency. Harry the very last thing on my list is for you not to turn evil; I will only say this once so listen, the dark arts will destroy you if you start to use them, I could already feel the hatred and anger that day."

"Are you telling me that this FREAK can now use magic?! I will not stand for it! If he can use magic then he is officially out of my house. BOY GET OUT GET OUT RIGHT NOW YOU BLOODY FREAK AND YOU TOO OLD MAN!!!

Dumbledore stood up red in the face, for there is one thing that a muggle should really learn, is to control his temper and not say anything stupid to a wizard. Vernon knowing he just did a big mistake did what he did best; he cowered in the chair that he was somehow already stuck too, and cowered at the aura of the old man.

Dumbledore then softened some and then said," I am sorry Mr. Vernon but I must do this so Harry and I can talk without interruption _Confulo." _

And with that Vernon was not going being talking for quite the time.

"Now Harry, where were we? Ah yes, I know you have not had proper training and of that sort, however I would like you to try to apparate. Me, being the old man I am, is not able to apparate as strongly as I used to could of if needed. "

"What will I need to do professor?"

Dumbledore just chuckled and pulled out another lemon drop and started to suck on it.

"Use your imagination my boy, magic is all around us, you are the controller ask it to do your bidding."

"I am not quite sure I understand you fully…"

"We can get back to that later, another issue is that the blood wards will fall when you do turn 17 legally of course. So your aunt and uncle will be vulnerable, even a muggle doesn't deserve to die, so we will need to redo the blood wards and key them to you as soon as possible. I will teach you how to make the wards, for I cannot make them, your mother was the one who placed the wards not I."

"Professor with all due respect, why should I help them, when they have barely ever showed me respect in the first place."

Dumbledore looked deep into Harry's eyes and said with the most calmed, but yet sincere voice he could muster, "Harry how would you feel if you were in your uncle's shoes right now and he was in yours?"

Harry just set there, mouth wide opened, and not focusing on a single object.

Dumbledore noticed a golden light surround Harry for a second, then a red glint in the young wizard's eyes. Dumbledore being the old coot he is knew quite well what either Harry was thinking, and what was happening at the same time.

"Perhaps, we should go on ahead and go, we need to take you to a more secure area for your maturity rising."

Harry nodded his head stupidly, and turned and flicked his wand at Vernon while saying "_Finite Incantantum."_

But when the white beam came out of his wand Harry flew twenty feet into the air, and Vernon could stand of course, he just happened to look like a pancake in the wall, and mind you at his size that would be a miracle. Dumbledore did just did have time to react and put up an energy shield.

"It has begun my boy we must hurry!"

"Professor just tell me what to do, and where are we going?"

"Of course Harry, close your eyes, at least this time for it is your first time, and I want you to concentrate on the flow of magic within you, and surrounding you. Now whisper to it the destination, in this case whisper, "Lemon Hall."

Harry who was still feeling drained, closed his eyes obediently, and concentrated on nothing but the feel of the spell he had just used, the feel of magic that had surged through his veins just a second ago and then said, "Lemon Hall."

Harry appeared in a small garden, that appeared to be uninhabited by anything at all. Dumbledore appeared by him, with his usual lemon drop bag in his hands and just smiled at Harry.

"Harry I am glad you learn quickly by hands on stuff, congrats, you are hereby the first person to ever learn apparition first time by perfectly. And may I also add that I am quite impressed at that power you just used, you probably didn't see what you did, which is probably good in your case, but anyway, you apparated here over the Atlantic ocean a very hard task to do mind you. Not only had that, but you only blown up the living room at Privet Drive that's all."

Harry not understanding how something like that could happen just shrugged his shoulders and gave a toothy grin.

"Professor if I may ask where we are exactly?"

"Harry, welcome to my home, I only come here about every other summer or so. I will teach you here and help control your maturity, because I fear the worse for your power levels."

"Wait, a second d is you telling me that you had a secret place to live and I could have lived here, but no, you make me go live with some stupid muggles!" Harry got louder and louder continuously rambling on and yelling at the old man for giving him proper treatment. What Harry didn't notice was Dumbledore trying to hold a shield up from magical backlashes from his anger. Dumbledore continuously chanted a word that sounded like, "_veneficus tutaminis."_

Harry finally realizing what he was doing sat back down on a patio chair and apologized.

"Harry, my boy that was quite excruciating to fight, I never in my right mind would have guessed any of that kind of raw power! I daresay you will be in some trouble if this continues, a backlash like that should have been at the ending of your maturity rising, but it was only the beginning."

Dumbledore with that slumped into a chair and rubbed eyebrows.

Harry just sat there trying to calm down with all of his might, but it just felt like a fire was fighting within him, it felt like something evil, something, dark, just something in his pit of his stomach wanted to come out and maybe just _maybe_ rip everything in its path apart.

A/N Ok tell me how you like this chapter. I may change the name of this book if anyone can give a better title. It only gets better (not to mention longer) I just happen to feel like this was a good stopping point. And for those who are wondering I am still working on ch.7 of my other fic, it is wanting to be a problem. O and as usual REVIEW!!!!


	2. Harry's Training and the Match

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter nor do I own charlies chocolate factory

A/N Ok sue me it has been to long! But idc! I have my reasons! Namely begining college! Now

unto more important and enticing subjects no flames please! i normally love them but there was

a review I received on my main book and well, lets just say it hurt. Anyway, to the book.

**Harry Potter and the New Dark Lord**

**Chapter 2: Harrys' Training and the Match.**

Harry had been training nonstop for the paat month and a half. Dumbledore had the

very first day they had come to this supposable "lemon hall" had taught him the breathing

techniques used on the more severe maturity cases because of the overflow of raw power

surging through the persons body. God forbid, we wouldn't want Dumblefuck to get hurt!

Harry had learned how to control certian spells already wandlessly,however the

problem with it for him was the attention and focus needed. A good wandless magician has

very impressive transfiguration skills because of the detail put forth into the transfiguration.

Harry was not aware of it, but Professor McGonagall was even more powerful

then she lets on from what he had learned from the old coot. She had been apprenticced to the

old coot for twelve years mastering the art of transfiguration. Eventually, she became more

sufficient at it then Dumblefuck in certain areas of the field. He finally graduated her and claimed

her a master at the art of transfiguration. She had learned level one wandless spells; according

to the old coot she had perfect focus but her magical strength just could not handle the needed

power for wandless magic.

Dumbledore had taught Harry after he had got the basics of wandless magic down the

usage of even spells with a wand thinking descriptively to form new ways to use hte spell. For

example, one duel they had the other day was very antagonizing and quite lethal hadn't it been

for both men being experts at dodging certain spells.

Harry could still remember the horrible day Dumbledore challenged him to an official

duel. Harry did not understand what Dumbledore meant until later but Harry is still somewhat

sickened by the outcome and what exactly the reward was for him.

(two weeks ago)

"Harry,my boy, I believe it is time we test your powers and see how they are focusing

in with your magical core! And, what better way to do that then by having a wizard's duel.!

"Sir, duel you? I couldn't I mean I would lose horribly!"

"Ah Harry, how naive your mind is! Have you ever thought about how you always

managed to escape the wrath of Tom? "

"Yes sir, you always came by and helped mr harry mutters even though someoen

dies or comes back alive that you just dont need. "

"Hahahahahah, that is quite funny my boy! Harry listen, your magic is at large, you are

not even gone through the last stage of your magic maturity yet! And that Harry, is a leap that

not even I can claim. Almost a whole month Harry and you havent finished maturing yet...it is

unheard of. "

"Um, if you say so headmaster."

"No need for titles here Harry , how many times I must tell you. The way your power is

just call me Albus. Now unto the battle. Also, good luck Harry!"

Dumbledore waves his arm in a strange manner and this arena appears out of nowhere.

The arena itself is designed like a huge wrestling or boxing ring. The arena has gold lining with a

nicely well done oak style wood for the base. Dumbledore steps over the ring ropes and waves

his arm once more. This time a round circle appears within the ring that looks alot like a sumo

wrestlers ring.

"Now Harry, this round circle is the tradional wizarding dueling ring. The rules are very

similar to muggle games. You step out of the circle you lose. You fall out of the ring you lose.

Now I believe we will need to keep it lively considering you are being trained some in the ways

of how to defend and fight against death eaters who do not play by the rules. Let the match

begin 1...2...3..."

"Vox!"

"Vox!"

"Harry, I see you have been studying...more interesting how did you get past my wards

to my library...? O well this will teach you for that! Any rules Harry dont forget! Glacies!"

Dumbledore imagined magic to form the spell glacies spell to be in the form of many

little ice spkes. The spikes flew like daggers at Harry meaning nothing but a cruel death.

Harry in instinct pulled his wand all hte way to the ground and wordlessly called upon

Incendio. the fire spread like crazy like a gaint wall of fire that protected him from the spikes

coming any further. Harry knowing how slippery Dumbledore was moved around again and

sure enough there was a barrage of stunners and a few unknown spells that went flying through

the fire where he had just been. Harry getting sick of the old fool already wandlessley this time

focused all of his strength on the wall of fire that was still standing at command to move across

the ring and to wipe out whatever is in its way. The fire started on its rampage and was soon

countered by a aqua wall that appeared out of Dumbledore's wand.

Dumbledore than waved his wand in a circle and yelled "excorio bone" A huge circular

beam of purple light flew at Harry at unbelieveable speeds and Harry just stood there?

Harry then wandlessley once more summoned the spell to come faster to him, then he

ordered the spell to fly back the other way but instead to be constant. "Nex" and with that the

beam turned on its heels and flew at Dumbledore. By this time, Dumbledore turned pale white.

He knew of only one defensive shield that would stop it and it was very draining to use but he in

this case had no choice considering the power of the double layered spell plus wandless raw

power controlling his own spell he had shot! "Rabies Tutiminis!"

With this shield a golden with red flames sphere surronded the defender and basically

absorbed any spell (besides the unforgivables) from entering the sphere.

Harry just smirks at the foolishness of the old man knowing that he only had about half

of his magical energy left now. Harry then pointed his wand at the ground once more and yelled

"Serpentsortia!" A giant Basilisk appeared out of the tip of Harry's wand and awaited his new

masters orders.

It was believed that only three people in history before had ever been able to summon a

Basilisk with the snake spell who were of course Merlin, Salazar, and some wizard which Harry

had researched for a whole week not finding barely nothing on him called Catherscion.

Harry then pointed his wand at the snake and quickly simeaoustaneously wordlessly

cast 'Vox" and "Rabies"

The basilisk turned from an eerie gray to an eerie red with gray stripes on it. The snake

seemed to just loom with unknown power. Dumbledore never fighting a basilisk before did the

only thing he could do and that was close his eyes and cast "Nex ball" This spell was borderline

dark arts because normally if you was hit with the spell you was dead or soon to be. From the

extra power Harry had given the basilisk the ball basically bounced off of it.

Harry then hissed in parseltounge cccccaaaappppttttuuuuureeeeeee hiiiimmmm dooo

noootttt killlll!!!! Dumbledore had helped Harry advance his parsel-magick hoping he would at

least one thing over Tom but Harry apparently could not control the magick for some odd

reason. Albus could not figure it out but he had Harry practice reading parseltounge every few

hours so now he doesnt even need to imagine a snake.

The basilisk moved forward and its long tail started to surronded Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had no idea what to do the boy was enough trouble by himself but now he had a

bloody basilisk after him too! Dumbledore cast "wingardium leviosa" and floated himself

outside of the ring with a sullen face and what looked like defeat.

Harry just stood there, mouth agape, not knowing what to say or even do. "Ummmm,

sir are you okay? Sir?"

Harry noticed Dumbledore did not have no twinkle no longer but a sad smile on his

face. "I am by most means ok my boy...that was a magnificent show of power my boy! I am

just a little put out that is the first time I had ever lost a match since my ending days at

Hogwarts. Well Harry, get your sleep soon it will be time to return to Hogwarts. Good night. "

Dumbledore walked out limping really, shaking his head and muttering some gibberish

about bloody snakes who can kill at a stare. ...

TBC

A/N Ok I know it has been a long time! I know I had to move into the dorms, stuff like that! I

am sorry! Dont be mad! How did I do? Cmon people reviews would be nice!


End file.
